Dawn's Light
by jessalynnrosewriter
Summary: Isabella Swan is a vampire. She was born in 1867 in Dark Hope, Louisiana to wealthy bayou family. On her seventeenth birthday in 1884, she was attacked by a vampire and changed. When she woke three days later, she had no memory of her past. All she knew was her name and a few scattered details about where she'd come from. Bella/Emmett story.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I updated my Harry Potter fic and I promise you I haven't forgotten about it but I've been having a lot of trouble with inspiration for that one. This one came to me last night and I decided to go ahead and write it. I can't give you many details about Bella's past because it WILL be revealed in time but what I can say is that Victoria is NOT the one that tortured and changed her. Also, you'll notice that Rosalie and Emmett aren't mates in this one. This is simply because I prefer Emmett/Bella fics to Edward/Bella ones and I needed a situation that would make the story work with my pairing. She will STILL gain an amazing friendship with Jake. He will not, however, fall in love with her. His mate will still be someone quite close to her and he will end up joining them. Anyways, without further ado, here it is. Hope you like it and remember to review.

JessalynnRoseWriter

**Prologue  
**_Isabella Swan_

_July 6, 1884_

_Dark Hope, Louisiana_

Pain. So much of it. It felt like I was being burned alive, dipped in acid, thrown off a cliff, all at once. I wanted to scream, to beg for death, but I couldn't even open my mouth. My legs were gone, shattered maybe, I couldn't feel them anymore. I couldn't remember how I had gotten here or even where I was. Sometimes, when the waves of pain dipped just slightly, I could almost remember what had happened but the memories always faded before I could grasp onto them. Even as the agonizing waves of acid-like burning reached their end I could only recall my name. Only a name. Three small words. Isabella Marie Swan. Nothing more.

I lay there, in the dark silence, terror clutching at my heart for what seemed like years. When I could finally move, I stood and gazed around me in wonder. Vaguely, I could remember being here before. The name of the town came back to me then, bringing nothing with it but more questions. Dark Hope, Louisiana. I was in Louisiana. The realization brought a short-lived smile to my face. Soon, though, the smile was replaced by a frown. How had I gotten here? What had happened to me? Why did my throat still feel like it was on fire, even though the rest of my body had quit hurting? As I stood there, questioning what little I knew, I caught the scent of something that made the burn in my throat suddenly feel like acid. Whatever it was that brought that smell was what I needed and I needed it now.

Before I could really think about it, my feet were flying beneath me. The smell was getting closer now, causing the burn in my throat to seem unbearable. By the time I stopped, I felt like screaming because of the pain. I didn't bother to look at what it was, I just let my instincts take over. When it was done, I looked down at what had caused the smell and felt something inside me break. It was a man. A human man. His neck had been torn open and yet there was no blood leaking from the wounds. In less than a second the realization of what I must be hit me, sending me to my knees. The word echoed in my mind for the next century, haunting me. _Vampire..._


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_Isabella Swan_

_Forks Washington_

_April 3rd, 2013_

Springtime in the Olympic Peninsula was gorgeous. I'd been here multiple times throughout the century I'd been alive and found that I loved it more and more each time. The fact that it was cold and rainy was a downside, yes, but I dealt with that willingly. It was one of the only three places in the United States that I truly looked forward to returning to. Every ten years, I moved towns again. Sometimes, after a while, I'd move out of the country for a nice change. The last time I'd been in Forks, however, was over fifty years ago. Back then, in 1963, I had just gotten my medical degree and was working in a hospital for the first time. This time I'd have more experience.

I had heard that there was another coven here recently but I hadn't seen them yet. One of them, the leader, worked at the hospital. Carlisle Cullen his name was. They had a treaty with the werewolves as well, much like me, and were said to be a very nice group. I would judge that when I met them, of course, but as long as they didn't hunt humans or try and chase me out of Forks, I doubted I'd have much to do with them. I had been alone for far too long to suddenly start hoping for friends. If it happened great. If not, I wouldn't be distraught.

When I first arrived in Forks, the first thing I did was get a hold of Billy Black. He was one of the Tribe Elders that worked with the werewolves and his son was the Alpha. In order to not be chased off, I would have to meet with the new pack and renew my own treaty with them. That wouldn't be too hard in itself. I'd dealt with the last pack well enough. If this pack was anything like that one I'd be just fine. After getting off of the phone with Billy, I headed to the border between the reservation and town to wait for the pack. They arrived quickly enough, like their predecessors had and I was relieved. I was eager to hunt and then shower. It had been a day and a half since I'd done either.

"You're the new vamp, then?" Jacob Black asked. I recognized him because he looked a lot like his grandfather, Ephraim Black.

"I am. It's nice to meet you Jacob Black."

He blinked at me, surprised. "First off, how did you know my name?"

"Well, your father told me when I spoke with him. But I would have known you anyways. You look a lot like Ephraim did at your age."

"Oh. Down to business now. You want to renew your treaty?"

"Well, it'd be nice not to have werewolves trying to kill me every day." I answered.

"Trying?" one of the other wolves cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, trying. I'm not that easy to kill. If Ephraim Black himself couldn't kill me than I doubt you could. Ephraim tried for years to take me out. It was sort of a running bet between us."

Jacob laughed. "Well, I could probably take you out if I tried hard enough. But, as long as you don't drink from any humans, I'll agree to renew your former treaty. You remember what this includes?"

"Sure do."

"Then we'll renew the treaty for you."

"Great."

With one last smile, I turned and headed for the small home I'd bought. My coven mate,a vampire named Charlie Swan, was already waiting there for me. I could smell him as I walked in the door. He was lounging on the couch, watching a baseball game on television when I walked in.

"Hey dad." I greeted, perching on a chair beside him.

"Bells. You're back early."

"The meeting with the pack went okay. They were surprisingly willing to allow the old treaty."

"I may have had a hand in that."

"Oh?"

"I talked to the pack leader when I came through. Told him you'd be along as soon as you could.'

"Thanks for that."

"You're welcome. How ready are you for school tomorrow?"

"Ugh. I've hunted so there won't be any accidents. Otherwise, I suppose I'm ready."

"I'm so glad I don't have to go to high school."

"Yeah, yeah."

We exchanged a few more laughs before I headed upstairs to my bedroom. Charlie and I had joined just after his change. He'd been changed by mistake, leaving behind a wife and small daughter, and we'd joined just after he'd discovered what he was. That, of course, had all happened fifteen years ago. We'd been together on and off ever since. Not as in mates, of course. Neither of us had a mate as of yet. But we were a coven, a small one, and we got along quite well.

Our cover story was simple. Charlie was my father. We'd moved to Forks after a terrible accident had killed my mother. Any attempts to look into our past would simply come up with a false news story about a car accident and a woman's death. It hadn't taken much to come up with it, as we'd used the cover story before. Charlie had been thirty eight when he was changed and so he did look like he could be my father.

I sighed, looking out of the window. Dawn was approaching. In just a few hours, I would be headed to the high school. The Cullens would be there. Idly, I wondered what they were like. I knew they were vegetarians, of course, but I had no idea if we'd get along or not. I was hoping we'd get along. It would only bring hardship if we ended up not liking each other. Besides, I was hoping for a few more friends. Friends that weren't human, of course. Human friends were quite useless, I'd discovered.

A few hours later, I was heading towards the school. I could feel eyes on me as I headed to get my schedule from the office. Ignoring the prying eyes, I greeted the secretary warmly and asked for my schedule. Dazzled, she handed it to me and I smiled at her gratefully before heading towards my first class. Math. Ugh. I detested mathmatics.

"So you're the new vampire." a voice whispered from my right.

I looked next to me. A guy with longish blonde hair sat beside me. Another vampire.

"That I am. You must be one of the Cullens."

He smiled and tipped his head. "Jasper Whitlock-Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you Jasper. I'm Isabella. But most people just call me Bella. Well, Charlie does."

"Charlie would be your coven-mate, correct?"

"Correct. He's Chief of Police currently."

"My wife will be pleased to know I've met you. She saw your arrival."

"Saw?" I was confused.

"Alice sees the future. She's seen you being a big part of our lives, though she won't tell any of us what she sees for certain."

"Wow. That's...impressive. I'm glad we're going to get along at least. I worried."

"You needn't have. Alice says we'll all get along great."

We quieted down as the teacher came to the front of the classroom. I wondered when I'd get to meet Alice. Certainly, I was interested in meeting the future-seeing vampire who had seen me come. Little did I know that meeting Alice would change my life. For the better, of course.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_Isabella Swan_

Meeting Alice was...an experience to last a lifetime. The small, pixie-like vampire was full of more energy than it should be possible to contain. She hugged me quickly, said something about us being best friends (which I could certainly believe), and darted off to grab the rest of her family.

"This is Edward. The tall blonde is his mate, Rosalie."

She shoved a tall guy with messy bronze hair forward. Beside him, a beautiful blonde woman stepped forward. Both of them smiled at me.

"You've already met my Jasper. And this is Emmett."

A tall guy with broad shoulders and short brown hair stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you all. My name's Isabella...but please just call me Bella."

"It's nice to meet you Bella." Emmett said, smirking slightly.

If I would have been human, I would have blushed. Emmett was handsome and it seemed he had a sense of humor as well. Shaking my head, I turned back to the conversation.

"So when were you changed?" Jasper asked as we sat down at the lunch table.

"In 1884. I don't know anything about my past, though...or who changed me. I only know that my name is Isabella Swan. I've done some research and all I know is that I had a twin sister who disappeared before I did. We came from a wealthy family. But I don't remember my human life." I said.

"You aren't the only one who can't remember their human life. I don't remember it either, All I know is that I had a little sister and that my parents put me in an asylum." Alice said.

"Why would they put you in an asylum?"

"My visions. I had them when I was human as well."

"Wow. That's...horrible."

Alice smiled. "It was also a long time ago." she said.

Jasper lay a gentle hand on her back. She leaned into the touch for just a moment before grinning over at us.

"You and your coven mate should come over to the Cullen house tonight. Carlisle and Esme would love to meet you both."

"We definitely will. If I can coax Charlie away from his baseball game, of course."

"You will. I see him coming with you." Alice said.

I laughed. "Thanks. We'll see you tonight then."

"We'll see you tonight Bella." Emmett said and I grinned at him before heading to my next class, English.

Incidentally, I had English with Alice. The two of us sat in the back of the classroom and talked quietly throughout the entire class. I found that Alice may very well be right about us becoming best friends. She was cheery and bright but not too cheery and I liked her. The rest of the day passed quickly and, before I knew it, I was climbing in my old truck and driving back to the house to get Charlie ready to go to the Cullen house.

"How was school?" he asked, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Boring. But I did meet the Cullens. We're going over to their house tonight so get dressed."

"There's a game on."

I gave him a look. "You can record it, I'm sure. Now go get dressed. We're going over to the Cullens as soon as you're done."

"Fine, fine."

Charlie got up and headed to his bedroom to get dressed. Perching on the edge of the couch, I waited for him to get done. As I waited, a knock at the door shook me from my thoughts. I went to answer it and found Emmett standing there.

"Hey Emmett. What's up?"

"Alice saw you guys getting lost so she sent me to lead you to the house." he said, grinning.

"Awesome. We're just waiting for Charlie. He's in his room getting dressed."

"Awesome."

A few minutes later, Charlie came down the stairs, looking as he normally did when he wasn't working. He wore a pair of jeans and a dark t-shirt. Emmett grinned at us.

"You must be Charlie. I'm Emmett Cullen. Nice to meet you." Emmett said, sticking his hand out.

Charlie shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too."

"Are we ready to head to the house?"

"Yeah."

We walked until we got to the forest. In the forest, we started running. Emmett was fast, but not faster than me and I found myself laughing as he pushed himself to keep up with me. A few minutes after we started running, we reached a huge house. Emmett stopped and grinned at us.

"Here's my home sweet home." He said, smirking slightly as we took in the sight of the house.

"It's beautiful."

"It is. Come on inside. I can practically feel the others waiting for you. Especially Carlisle. He's interested in meeting you."

"I can't wait."

He led us up the steps and into the house. Holding the door for me, he smirked when I smiled at him. Inside, the entire Cullen clan was waiting for us. A tall blonde came over and offered his hand to Charlie and I. At his side was a smaller woman with caramel colored hair.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme."

"It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Bella and this is Charlie."

The other introduced themselves to Charlie and then stepped back again.

"Where did you guys come here from?"

"New York, actually. We lived up there for a few years." Charlie said.

"I'm glad you came. It's nice to have another vampire family around town." Carlisle said with a laugh.

"It's nice to be here. We weren't expecting any other vampires when we came, though." I said with a short laugh.

Alice came over to me then and poked me in my side. Leading me away from the crowd, she began to tell me about a vision she'd had.

"You and Emmett are Mates." she whispered, too low for the others to hear.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, confused because Emmett and I could probably figure that out in time.

"Emmett knows but he's scared. See, there was a vampire a few years ago that he thought was his Mate. She left him. He's scared of getting hurt again. You'll have to be careful with him. He won't tell you that you're his Mate." Alice explained, still too low for anyone to hear.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Alice smiled. "I'm glad you asked. You spend time with him. Make sure he knows that you're not leaving. And you're not. I've seen it. You and Charlie join the family and Charlie will meet his Mate next month."

"We move in here?"

Alice shook her head. "Not right away. You'll move in after you and Emmett get married. Which, by vampire standards, isn't so far off. Six months at most. I can't really tell. My visions of the wedding aren't so clear."

"What're we talking about, ladies?"

Oh shit. That was Emmett. And he didn't sound happy.


End file.
